


The S'Mores Will Be Worth It

by AgentBuzzkill



Series: Fic Requests [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Camping, M/M, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s literally three steps," York whines, sitting among metal bars and thick cloth that was supposed to be made into a tent. "How can it be this hard?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The S'Mores Will Be Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: "Norkington goes camping?? Or are stuck inside for a snow day?"
> 
> And because these dorks are too adorable I just had to.

"There’s literally three steps," York whines, sitting among metal bars and thick cloth that was supposed to be made into a tent. "How can it be this hard?"

"Are you sure you don’t need help?" North asks from his spot by their backpacks, hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. York notices that it’s the sweatshirt he’s been looking for for the last week, his favorite green one, but he ignores that fact and instead scowls at the sheet of paper in his hands. 

"No," he grumbles, "now I need to put it up myself out of spite."

North, to his credit, tries to hide his laugh behind his hand. 

"Why are we doing this again?" York asks as he attempts to set up the tent for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Him, of course," North answers lightly, and the two glance over to the edge of the clearing. Wash is there, gathering suitable sticks for firewood and smiling serenely, and York would bet that if he was next to him he would hear Wash humming to himself.

"If this doesn’t prove how much we love the dork," York mutters as he manages to get half of the tent up, "I don’t know what will."

North just reaches out to ruffle York’s hair as he walks towards Wash.

"Since it seems I’m not of much use over there, did you need any help?" he asks as he approaches Wash, and the man looks up at him with wide, happy eyes. 

"Sure!" Wash chirps, and North thinks that if a little time together outdoors can help Wash look like that, he’d be willing to go camping every damn weekend. 

As it is he takes some time to gather sticks, and by the time he and Wash both have sizable stacks in their arms they hear an excited whoop behind them. Turning, they can see York on his knees in front of the fully-constructed tent, fists in the air and head thrown back.

"Fuck yeah!" he shouts, "That’ll teach those dicks at the camping store to underestimate the half-blind guy!"

North and Wash exchange a look and a smile before moving to deposit the sticks near a ring of rocks around the ash of previous fires. York’s next order of business was getting a fire started, and they definitely wanted to be around for the show.


End file.
